


Like Old Times

by QueenPress



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPress/pseuds/QueenPress
Summary: A night out drinking lands Christen and Kelley in bed





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. I haven’t written in a while and wanted to try knocking off the rust, so this probably sucks. press23ohara5morgan13 is my tumblr. I’m always looking for people to have some thirsty chat with, rp or co-write. Or if you have a prompt feel free to message me, no guarantee I do it though.

It was closing time, finally. Kelley and Christen hurried out of the bar, Kelley holding Christen’s hand, pulling her through the crowd. Christen biting her lip as she watched how Kelley’s tight ass looked in those jeans. . They found a spot in a back alley as Kelley pulled out her phone to get an Uber. Leaning in Christen sucked at Kelley’s neck, “ugh Christen,” Kelley Moaned, her hands reaching around to grab Christen’s ass. “You look so hot in this dress,” Kelley whispered softly, looking into Christen’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” Christen asked, her voice in a sultry whisper. “You gonna fuck me like old times?” She smirked, her hand reaching down to grab and rub Kelley’s bulge, through her tight jeans. 

Hearing Christen say THAT while doing THAT, just about made Kelley lose it. She swallowed hard, regaining her composure, “you know it,” she winked. Kelley saw the Uber pull up and grabbed Christen’s hand, pulling her in the car.

Kelley and Christen had been teammates quite a bit, both with the National team and now with Utah and these rehashed feelings had never come up. It must have been being out with some old college teammates, talking a lot about the past.

The Uber driver pulled up in front of Kelley’s apartment, Kelley throw some money at her as she lead Christen up to her apartment. They hurried up to Kelley’s, heading right for her bedroom. Christen went over and sat down on the bed, Kelley followed her, standing in front of Christen, looking down at the brunette. Christen undid Kelley’s jeans, pulling them and her boxers down, just past her asscheeks. 

“Hello there!” Christen exclaimed, seeing Kelley’s cock popping out. Christen looked up at Kelley as she grabbed the base of her cock, taking it in her mouth. 

“Oh god,” Kelley groaned, throwing her head back. Looking down Kelley bit her lip, running her hand through Christen’s hair. Christen’s hands wandered to Kelley’s ass, grabbing and gripping each of her asscheeks as she bobbed up and down eagerly. Kelley bucked her hips forward, letting out a whimper, “I’m close,” she whispered. Christen nodded, reaching up to massage Kelley’s balls, “shit, shit,” Kelley cried out, before cumming in Christen’s mouth. Christen kept sucking as Kelley rode out her orgasm, before taking her cock out.

“Your turn,” Kelley grinned as she kissed Christen, tasting herself on Christen’s breath.

“First though,” Christen paused, “before we get to far into this, you got condoms?”

“Yeah,” Kelley nodded, “want me to get them first?”

“It’d be nice,”

Kelley hurried out of the room, Christen smirking as she watched her leave. 

“I’m back,” Kelley said as she walked in the room, greeted by Christen bent over her bed, looking over her shoulder at Kelley. Kelley couldn’t help but admire how the tight dress hugged Christen’s plump ass. 

Giving her ass a wiggle Christen bit her lip, eying Kelley’s cock, “gonna fuck me?”

“I was gonna..” 

“Kelley,” Christen interrupted her, “I don’t want you to eat my pussy, I want you to fuck me, you gonna or not?”

Kelley was at a loss for words. She was so turned on by this side of Christen. She opened a condom and rolled it on, before walking behind Christen. 

Grabbing Christen’s dress, Kelley lifted it up, whimpering as she got a sight of Christen’s ass in a very tiny thong. In one smooth motion Kelley pulled the thong down to Christen’s thighs and slid in her pussy.

“Fuck, Kel, that’s it,” Christen Moaned arching her ass up, “fuck me.”

Kelley gritted her teeth as she grabbed Christen’s hips, she started off at a slow pace, working her speed up before going fast, the sound of their skin smacking against each other. “Shit,” Kelley grunted as she leaned down to kiss Christen’s neck, not missing a beat as she pumped away. 

“Kel! I’m!” Christen cried out, unable to finish her sentence as she started to cum, her juices coating Kelley’s cock, running down her thighs.

Feeling Christen go over the edge was all Kelley needed. She felt her balls tighten and soon started to cum, shooting load after load info the condom. “Oh my god,” Kelley whimpered, collapsing on top of Christen and grinding against her, kissing her neck. After catching her breath, Kelley broke the silence, “I still wanna eat you out,” she whispered in Christen’s ear. 

“There’s plenty of time for that in the morning,” Christen grinned, kissing Kelley, “but it’s almost 3am time for bed.”


End file.
